madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Vorn-Thenardier Campaign
*Rurick (Zhcted) *Gerard Augre (Brune) *Ludmila Lourie (Zhcted) *Mashas Rodant (Brune) |command2 = Felix Aaron Thenardier *Steid |strength1= 20,000 |strength2= 24,000 |casualty1 =5,600 Vincennes *4,000 **500 betrayal **3500 deaths Mereville *1.600 deaths |casualty2 =23,900 Vincennes *8,000 **2,000 flee **6,000 deaths **5 Dragons Mereville *15.900 |aftermath= All five dragons were slain Thenardier and Steid was slain Ganelon and Greast fled from Brune Regin is enthroned as a new ruler Tigre's name was restored and knighted as the hero of Brune. }} The Vorn-Thenardier Campaign was the final war and the last stage of Brune Civil War in Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. After repelling Muozinel Army from Brune, the Silver Meteor Army and Thenardier Army clashed in a final showdown when Tigrevurmud Vorn decided to help Regin Ester Loire Bastien do Charles to regain her birthright as Brune's only heiress. This war also proven to be Thenardier's last war as he was killed by Tigre's arrow shot to his forehead. Background The narrow victory against Muozinel Army in Agnes has made Silver Meteor Army into an heroic army. Not only it received various support from knights and citizen of Brune, it also transformed Tigre as the third and last force in Brune's civil war after Felix Aaron Thenardier and Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon. However, Tigre remaining two enemies have other plans: Thenardier received five dragons for his army and preparing his attack towards Lutetia, Ganelon however remained relaxed even realizing his disadvantages against Tigre and Thenardier. Knowing that Regin would come for the Holy Grotto anyways, Ganelon decided to set a stage as his "parting gift" to both his enemies. With Thenardier's powerful five dragons and overwhelming forces, Ganelon Army was entirely annihilated and Ganelon himself burned Lutetia while escaping from Brune. Despite the news about Lutetia's fire incident spread to his forces, Tigre insisted on marching towards Lutetia anyways. With Ganelon's departure from Brune, Thenardier and Tigre were the remaining factions to battle for supremacy in Brune. Battle Initiation First Engagement In their first battle in Vincennes Plains, both armies eventually reached to Vincennes Plains where Thenardier Army outnumbered Silver Meteor Army with 5 dragons and 24,000 troops. While Tigre and his army battled against the Thenardier Army's fleet soldiers, Elen and Mila confronted and defeated the first 3 Earth Dragons. The combination of the dragon's magic chains that nullified Viralts' magic and the two Viscount's treachery initially crippled the Silver Meteor Army's morale and they had to temporarily retreat. During the second battle however, the Silver Meteor Army changed their plans as while the Vanadises still going to attack the dragons (in a different manner), Tigre and his army would going to lure the enemy when most soldiers took off their armor and equipped only melee weapons. In the outcome however resulted the Silver Meteor Army's victory as Elen and Mila managed to slay the two remaining dragons via teamwork. Saint-Groel Incident Even after the battle in Vincennes Plains, the feud between both armies were far from over despite Thenardier lost 20% of his army (10% were dead while the other 10% were fleeing away from the battlefield), which forcing him momentarily withdraw from the battlefield. Meanwhile, the Silver Meteor Army began its rest in a nearby wilderness. These two armies met each other again in the Saint-Groel, where Thenardier and his 20 men battled against Tigre and his expedition team of ten people. including Elen and Regin. As the battle between both forces ensued, Thenardier ordered Steid to kill both Tigre and Regin while Elen retaliate by dispatching Rurick to protect the princess and archer's escape, but the battle immediately halted when an earthquake shook the entire Holy Grotto, forcing both forces escape from the crumbling caverns. In the midst of the chaos however, Steid was crushed by the falling boulders while Bertrand succumbed to his injury for protecting Tigre from Steid's slash, which ultimately led to his death and caused Tigre to use used the Black Bow's full power to remove the rubble before passing out in Elen's arms. The death of both Steid and Bertrand affected to both armies respectively: Thenardier lost his army's only strategist while Tigre lost his mentor-figured adjutant. Thenardier's Last Stand A day after the incident at the Saint-Groel, Pierre Badouin the Prime Minister took a rare visit to the Silver Meteor Army's camp in order to understand Tigre's true intent since his last war in Molsheim that resulted the former Earl's demotion. After learning that all Tigre ever did was to protect Alsace all along and Regin's presence in the Silver Meteor Army, Badouin decided to assist Tigre by telling the princess to meet Faron as fast as possible. Meanwhile, Thenardier also received a same letter too but he wasn't happy to learn it. In order to prevent Regin from entering Nice and kill Tigre along the way, Thenardier had to assemble any remaining soldiers to face the Silver Meteor Army at Mereville Plains despite he was told by his men to supposedly recuperating the army ranks back in Nemetacum. On the rainy day in Mereville Field, both armies were battling with all their might and despite Thenardier Army's best strategies, Thenardier Army was being overwhelmed by the Silver Meteor Army's both warriors and allies. Despite the turns of event however, Thenardier chose to stay behind with only a few soldiers able to stay with him. Upon confronting Thenardier, Tigre was furious to learned the reason behind Thenardier's attempt in destroying Alsace was to prevent Zhcted Army's further invasion towards Brune, leaving both nobles to settle their score once and for all in a duel. In their short duel however, Tigre was emerged victorious by killing Thenardier via his arrow shot to the Duke's head, forcing him falling from his horse from afar. Shocked in disbelief, the dying Thenardier spoke his unfinished sentence about Brune's uncertain future before eventually stop breathing, leading to his death. Aftermath With Thenardier's death and Ganelon's disappearance, Brune Civil War was officially ended as the Silver Meteor Army was declared the victor of the overall conflict. Ten days after the battle, Nice was holding a grandiose parade to welcome the Silver Meteor Army into the capital city and the army was lauded as heroes for ending the gruesome Civil War. Anime Episode 13 Additionally, before Faron passed away, not only he reunited with Regin and met the Silver Meteor Army, he also agreed to Tigre's terms in a three-year non aggression pact between Brune and Zhcted, including a joint collaboration between Regin and Elen of owning Alsace. However, Thenardier's legacy survived through his House's last survivor Melisande, a widow to the late Duke and also Regin's first cousin. Even spared by Regin out of mercy and her House continued to operate, Melisande continued her late husband's work by planning another political upheavals in Brune in order to weaken Regin's rule. The upheavals in Nice due to Tigre's rumored "treason" finally igniting Melisande's uprising alongside with some Brune's ministers and aristocrats who supported her coup against Regin and Tigre, only to be quelled after her death via falling into one of Royal Palace's secret tunnels, effectively ended House Thenardier's bloodline. Consequently, Nemetacum is later subjugated by the invading Muozinel Army during its second invasion towards Brune.Light Novel Volume 13-14 Trivia ---TBA--- Reference Navigation Category:Event Category:War